1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for servicing an automobile, and, in particular, to a unit-type automobile servicing apparatus using a turntable for locating thereon an automobile to be serviced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles include parts which are worn by use, and, mainly because of this, they need to be serviced from time to time. Such an automobile servicing operation is carried out at various service stations, large-scale or small-scale. In large-scale service stations, various automobile servicing operations may be carried out effectively on the basis of division of labor; on the other hand, in small-scale stations, e.g., the so-called one-man-one-bay system, one person is required to carry out various kinds of operations, and, thus, the efficiency of operation tends to be lower. In addition, since the versatility in model increases year by year, the small-scale operation for servicing various models of cars is becoming even more difficult to carry out effectively.